GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: These are the archives to the most talented FanFic writers in all of FanFiction. (Note: This is all part of FanFiction and nothing to do with real life.)
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! EVERY WORD, SENTENCE, AND PARAGRAPH REFERENCES ARE ALL OWNED BY WATCHMOJO. CONTENT IS ALSO OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Superhero Origins: GodzillaMan1000**

It's a bird…it's a plane…it's a Godzilla anthropomorphic humanoid in Superman's tights! Welcome to the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios and today we will explore the origin of GodzillaMan1000.

As WatchMojo would say, with most comic book characters, there are often re-imaginations and different versions to a character's past. Today we will primarily follow the original storyline which unfolded and was expanded upon in GodzillaMan1000 Origin FanFiction story.

This seemingly mindless and unstoppable monster was the result of genetic engineering. Conducted by an immoral scientist named Lex Luther, the quest to transform an infant into the ultimate creature to rival and kill Superman became his obsession. To achieve his ends, Lex Luther hired the cloning corporation Cadmus for this task. But Lex knew he couldn't do it, at least in his world. Using quantum technology he opened up a portal to a parallel Earth in another dimension to conduct his experiments there. That dimension just so happened to be the GMAD's dimension.

Lex moved the project to a remote island to move ahead with the project. Using the Quantum technology he devised he searched other Earths to find power sources that are onto Gods or Gods themselves, and succeeded. He found two parallel Earths that had two God powers. Superman and Godzilla. Opening up Quantum portals to multiple realities they gained a large assembly of DNA samples from multiple versions of the same two beings.

These experiments involved having an infant creature fend for itself in the harsh wilderness of the remote island. However, when said creature would inevitably die from exposure to the elements and native creatures, they would simply reanimate it through cloning. Repeating the experiment over and over again for decades, the creature slowly evolved and adapted. Lex Luther, being arrogant has he is, decided to leave the project to Cadmus, figuring that he had no worries and was confident the project will succeed. So he returned back to his home dimension.

Eventually, the creature evolved to the point where it became strong enough to lash out at and kill it's creator and destroy his lab. While the scientist lay dying, his thoughts turned to how he had finally succeeded in creating the ultimate life form.

The creature was then discovered by a young man named Litwick723, who decided to recruit him as a member of GMAD. Litwick told his new best friend that people may be scared of his astounding powers, but that he must someday use them to help humanity. He decided to name him GodzillaMan1000.

Zilla, for short, discovered that he possessed an advanced physical structure, which granted him incredible strength. He discovered that he could also run faster than a train, leap 1/8th of a mile, and hurdle a twenty-story building. He discovered more and more of his powers, including his speed, his jumping ability, his invincibility, and his X-ray vision. Abilities that have been added to his roster but are not limited to: heat vision, super hearing, super breath and super intelligence. However, the most notable his ability to fly.

Another mainstay of the GMAD stories was GodzillaMan1000's atomic beam. This powerful ray of energy was charged by his glowing spines and fired from his mouth to melt through hard surfaces and evaporate water. While maintaining his most famous signature characteristic roar and giant mutated dinosaur appearance, complete with long powerful tail and jagged bone-like dorsal fins. GodzillaMan1000's thick hide made him all but immune to conventional weaponry, and he was able to regenerate if something did manage to cause him injury.

Though he is not an inhabitant of Krypton, but possessed all of Superman and Godzilla's strengths, speed and invulnerability, these were not granted by his exposure to Earth's yellow sun nor through nuclear radiation. Rather, he gained these abilities through the advanced evolution granted to him by the cloning process.

However what continues to make GodzillaMan1000 so powerful is the fact that upon regeneration he will always adapt and become immune to whatever had killed him the last time.

Are you a fan of the ultimate life form? For more gripping FanFiction origins, be sure to follow and favorite GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios.

* * *

 **And there we have it! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.**

 **Do have an origin story for your FanFic character? Would you like to see it be part of the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios? Then write up a character biography PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top to you can be recognized and I'll add it to the profiles.**

 **And as always Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! EVERY WORD, SENTENCE, AND PARAGRAPH REFERENCES ARE ALL OWNED BY WATCHMOJO. CONTENT IS ALSO OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Superhero Origins: Litwick723**

Many men have had their fair share of secrets, but no one in the GMAD is as secretive as this Dark Fairy. Welcome to the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios and today we will explore the origin of Litwick723.

As WatchMojo would say, with most characters, there are often re-imaginations and different versions to a character's past. Today we will primarily follow the original storyline which unfolded in Six Movies, Seven Heroes and was expanded upon in Litwick723 Origins: When the Seven Gems Shine FanFiction story.

Rumored to be on of the oldest members, right next to the leader EchoNightDragon, Litwick is a good friend with a dark heart.

It's unclear as to how his heart was tainted by darkness, but all signs point to one thing. A long time ago, win Litwick's home world, he was but a simple villager until he grew a strange affiliation for greed. He suffered an unknown hatred towards his family and killed his father. His mother was reported to have died during child birth. His twin brother? His traces vanished into nothingness. Litwick flew away, now a fairy tainted with hatred, and never returned.

It's also unclear as to what Litwick did after he left his home world, his heart tainted and his mind traumatized. But all signs point that Litwick eventually reunited with his brother, and the both of them used their dark magic to wreak havoc and mayhem across the worlds, killing innocents for the sheer joy of it.

But one certain day, Litwick came across the GMAD leader, Echo. She told him if a way to revert back into his light fairy form. As to how as yet another mystery. The brothers clashed it out, and Litwick, unable to die, was left by his brother as he went off to set right what he had done wrong.

The only family left that Litwick actually speaks of is a sister named Jasmine. He speaks of how he left her in a place called the "Forests of Silence." But documents showed that Jasmine was an only child, and had an adopted brother named Marvin. If that is so, then why did Litwick feel the need to lie?

The one thing that the GMAD can also concur is that which Litwick lost. A necklace, two rings, act as a sort of detector for true love. Litwick lost his own true love many centuries before. Whether this was before or after he gained the darkness in his heart is unknown.

Speaking of which, if such darkness were in his heart that made Pitch Black, the bogeyman, look like a puppy, than why does Litwick not use it for evil anymore? The answer is, there still lies enough light to keep his mind and mentality sane. It is unknown as to what this light comes from.

Litwick723 is the darkest member in the GMAD, yet uses it for good. He's made many mistakes, is consumed by a guilt that never leaves, and is haunted by the memoirs of his past. In turn, he is so secretive that he takes other people's memories whenever hey find out a piece of information of him that he wishes to leave a secret. When the memory is taken away and stored in a stone, Litwick always whispered the following to them: "Just until I'm ready... Then I'll return them..." The price is always heavy with magic. If Litwick wishes to have the light in his heart expand, how far will he be willing to go to take it out?

He also claims it a coincidence that he has the same name as a Pokémon.

Are you a fan of the Dark Fairy with a dark past? For more gripping FanFiction origins, be sure to follow and favorite GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios.

* * *

 **This origin summary was shared and PM by Litwick723. This summery has also been proofread, edited, and tweaked to add drama. A special thanks to Litwick723. Check out his page and read his stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite him and his stories too**

 **Do have an origin story for your FanFic character? Would you like to see it be part of the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios? Then write up a character biography PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top to you can be recognized and I'll add it to the profiles.**

 **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! EVERY WORD, SENTENCE, AND PARAGRAPH REFERENCES ARE ALL OWNED BY WATCHMOJO. CONTENT IS ALSO OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Superhero Origins:** **LanternLover23**

Suck it Twilight, because this beautiful vampire is on a whole new level! Welcome to the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios and today we will explore the origin of LanternLover23.

As WatchMojo would say, with most comic book characters, there are often re-imaginations and different versions to a character's past. Today we will primarily follow the original storyline which unfolded and was expanded upon in Origin Story: Lantern's Adventures. FanFiction story.

Lantern grew up all her life thinking she was human, until one day (cheesy) after a fatal accident that shouldn't killed her, she was brought out of her dimension and into the Afterlife, a halloween based dimension.  
There she met her uncle, Hoodwink, who was soon killed by a werewolf. (ouch) But seconds later his soul inhabited another body: one that happened to be a beige teddy bear. To this day Lantern tries to find a cure to return him to his real body.  
Lantern soon finds out she is half vampire, and her dad is a powerful vampire named Alcatran Louver, who married her mother, Cordelia Louver but left thinking she was a disappointment. Lantern hates her father for that.  
She also learns that she posses some demonic powers as well, and inherits the Jack O House, and house shaped like a Giant Jack O Lantern. (try to write that without laughing) She soon returns to Earth but it's too late, her mother has died of old age. Lantern is immortal. She sees a boy alone in her old house, and confronts him to find he is her half brother: her mom remarried a werewolf!  
MalWherevis6 at her side, she returns to her dimension to only be knocked out and brought to the GMAD lair, where PhoenixWillowsRox88 invites her to be a member. She gladly accepts.

Are you a fan of the beautiful vampire with a demonic edge? For more gripping FanFiction origins, be sure to follow and favorite GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios.

* * *

 **This origin summary was shared and PM by DarkAngel089** **.** **She used to be LanternLover23, until a mishap involving my Google Account, so she now has a NEW account! New name's DarkAngel089** **.** **This summery has also been proofread, edited, and tweaked to add drama. A special thanks to DarkAngel089. Check out his page and read his stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite him/her and his/her stories too.**

 **Do have an origin story for your FanFic character? Would you like to see it be part of the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios? Then write up a character biography PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top to you can be recognized and I'll add it to the profiles.**

 **And as always Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! EVERY WORD, SENTENCE, AND PARAGRAPH REFERENCES ARE ALL OWNED BY WATCHMOJO. CONTENT IS ALSO OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Superhero Origins: SonicMage**

He is a sorcerer supreme, wields black magic against the forces of evil, and is the fastest thing alive! Welcome to the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios and today we will explore the origin of SonicMage.

As WatchMojo would say, with most comic book characters, there are often re-imaginations and different versions to a character's past. Today we will primarily follow the original storyline, which unfolded in GodzillaMan1000 Origin FanFiction story.

This all started when GodzillaMan1000 was having strange dreams in his sleep. These dreams had only two simple details; the island where he was created from and a childlike innocent voice calling out to him. Realizing that this was not just a dream, Zilla ventured back to the island he dreaded and despised so much.

After finding out his past, he discovered a test tube that had a Sonic the Hedgehog clone inside. Opening the tube he had discovered that this Sonic clone was a side project that Cadmus used as a practice run for their experience. This clone was yet another amalgamation, only the DNA samples were from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and the Adventure Quest Worlds universe. Instantly recognizing each other, Zilla was caught off guard when the clone addressed him as his big brother.

It became clear that he had inherited magical abilities and super speed from both the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and the Adventure Quest Worlds universe. As far as magic power was concerned, he had the best of both worlds.

Sure enough, this clone had become a freak of science, as he could walk, talk, run and think faster than any other human, and outrun a speeding bullet.

Zilla then decided to take him back to GMAD to live with him and to use his new found powers for course he was happily welcomed with open arms. Instantly accepting this, the clone chose his new name; SonicMage.

Having been reborn with a new purpose, drive and energy, he battled countless evils through his newfound powers.

As a powerful wizard and magician, SonicMage has a laundry list of spells and abilities. He can manipulate objects, the elements and even space and time. On top of this he can heal the injuries of others, grow to great size or turn potentially dangerous objects, like knives or bullets, into harmless things. This also included telepathy, teleportation, astral projection, energy wielding and the ability to produce items and force fields at will.

With super speed, able to create hex fields of bad luck, and known for his unshakeable bond with his brother, SonicMage has become a prominent member of GMAD, working alongside the likes of his brother GodzillaMan1000, Litwick723, PhoenixWillowRox88 and LanternLover23.

Are you a fan of this magical speedster? For more gripping FanFiction origins, be sure to follow and favorite GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios.

* * *

 **This chapter was to introduce my little brother, SonicMage. He's about 10 years younger than me an he and we love each other to death. He's not officially part of FanFiction but he will when he's a little older. Plus he has written down some really neat ideas on paper.**

 **Do have an origin story for your FanFic character? Would you like to see it be part of the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios? Then write up a character biography PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top to you can be recognized and I'll add it to the profiles.**

 **And as always Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! EVERY WORD, SENTENCE, AND PARAGRAPH REFERENCES ARE ALL OWNED BY WATCHMOJO. CONTENT IS ALSO OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Supervillain Origins: The Grey Hole**

It is the devourer of worlds! Welcome to the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios and today we will explore the origin of The Grey Hole.

As WatchMojo would say, with most comic book characters, there are often re-imaginations and different versions to a character's past. Today we will primarily follow the original storyline, which unfolded in GMAD Adventures story.

A nearly omnipotent being from the GMAD universe, The grey Hole is an amalgamation of two worm holes. A black hole and a white.

Having become a abstract being of pure energy, The Grey Hole formed to regulate it's boundless power and entered a state of hibernation that would allow him to evolve into it's final form.

This incubation period ended when it fed upon the elemental energy of a nearby planet.

In the millennia that followed, The Grey Hole fed upon the energies of countless uninhabited worlds, and the time needed between feedings continued to diminish. Eventually, it lost all reservations about annihilating life forms and turned his attention to inhabited worlds, seeing itself as a superior being that kept the balance between death and eternity.

However, The Grey Hole eventually discovered Earth and came to claim Earth's life energy, thus spurring a face off against Earth's mightiest heroes, GMAD.

An unrivalled force, The Grey Hole has demonstrated a vast and never-ending array of incredible powers, including taking on the appearance of whatever species looks upon it and resurrecting the dead.

Are you a Grey Hole fan? For more gripping FanFiction origins, be sure to follow and favorite GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios.

* * *

 **Do have an origin story for your FanFic character? Would you like to see it be part of the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios? Then write up a character biography PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top to you can be recognized and I'll add it to the profiles.**

 **And as always Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED PARODY! EVERY WORD, SENTENCE, AND PARAGRAPH REFERENCES ARE ALL OWNED BY WATCHMOJO. CONTENT IS ALSO OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

 **Superhero Origins: Lauralkelley99**

This amazon is as tough as they come. Welcome to the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios and today we will explore the origin of Lauralkelley99.

As WatchMojo would say, with most comic book characters, there are often re-imaginations and different versions to a character's past. Today we will primarily follow the original storyline, which unfolded in Lauralkelley99 GMAD Origins story.

Lauralkelley99, Guardian of Band Life, had a peaceful life in her Village, The sisters of peace. Unlike most, she met her dragon Nightshade as a child, before she joined GMAD.

At age 17, the girls in her village had a coming of age ceremony, if the girls had any inner conflict, the girls were exiled. Laural was one of those girls who were exiled from the village.

Laural lived on her own with Nightshade for a few months, until she ran into an angry whispering death, fighting it on her own, and winning.

A few weeks after the fight against the whispering death, she had a strange dream telling her that she was a Keyblade Wielder of both light, and darkness.

She continued to live on her own, almost going insane with no human contact, she ran into EAHrebel, who was a Keyblade Wielder like her. And also GodzillaMan1000 who always helps out his friends and comrades on a daily basis.

Are you a fan of Lauralkelley99? For more gripping FanFiction origins, be sure to follow and favorite GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios.

* * *

 **This origin summary was shared and PM by Lauralkelley99. This summery has also been proofread, edited, and tweaked to add drama. A special thanks to Lauralkelley99. Check out her page and read his stories. Don't forget to follow and favorite her and her stories too.**

 **Do have an origin story for your FanFic character? Would you like to see it be part of the GMAD Origin Profiles and Bios? Then write up a character biography PM to me and be sure to include your FanFiction name at the top to you can be recognized and I'll add it to the profiles.**

 **And as always Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
